


Asgore's day

by Memesinlord



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Family Bonding, Father Figures, Father's Day, Fatherhood, Fishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memesinlord/pseuds/Memesinlord
Summary: Susie points out that father's day is tomorrow, and Kris realizes that he hasn't spent much time with his father. So he goes fishing with him.Happy 5th-anniversary Undertale!
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Kris (Deltarune), Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Asgore's day

**Author's Note:**

> So. This was supposed to be released ON fathers day. But I never got around to finishing the editing. There is one thing that I am, and that is a lazy procrastinator.

The woods were thrumming with life. The trees were lush, the flowers had bloomed, the creatures of the woods were humming with energy, and in a small clearing two teens rested against the trees. Basking in the sun’s warm glow.

“Hey, Kris.” Susie spoke. Breaking the otherwise peaceful silence that had been resting between the friends as they lie in the sun.

  
The human craned his head towards the dragon monster and responded in a lazy and content voice. “Yeah, Susie?”

“Who even is your dad? I know that your bro’s a monster, but who’s the dad?”

Kris straightened up against the tree he was resting on, adjusting his lazy position to a more attentive one. “Ah.” He simply spoke as he started to think of how to phrase the explanation. “It’s Asgore. The guy runs the flower shop next to the lake. Same type of monster as my mom... They split up a few years back though.” Kris added with a slight wince crossing his features.

“Oh. Sorry to hear that.” Susie apologized glancing guiltily at him but continued to prod for information. “What’s he like?”

  
Kris shrugged. “He’s pretty laid-back. Nicest guy you’ll ever meet I bet, I mean. He DOES run the flower shop.”

Susie put her hands behind her head as she laughed and started to boast. “Pfft. True. How scary can that kinda guy be? I bet he’s a scrawny wimp like you.” The muscular tomboy accented her words by nudging Kris’ arm with her elbow.

“Heyyyy, I ain’t a wimp!”

“Ya are!”

“Am not!”

“Whatever you say, wimp.”

  
At this particular affront to Kris’ wimpy honor, he jumped to his feet and tackled his friend, letting out a loud whine protesting her verbal teasing. “I’m not a wimp!”The two fell to the ground and started to wrestle and tussle in the dirt. Laughing and giggling all the while.

  
Eventually, though, Kris lay defeated face-first on the floor. Susie sat neatly on top of his back, arms crossed triumphantly. “See? Yer a wimp!”

“Nooooo.” the wimp cried as he struggled underneath the much stronger dragon. After a few last struggles, he slumped down in defeat and grumbled “Fine. I’m wimpy compared to you Miss beefy.”

  
“Miss beefy? Pffft. What a nerdy name.” Susie cackled as she rose up off of her tormented friend. “I’m so beefy I can probably do the same thing to your dad. Not your mom though, she’s scary.” she proclaimed proudly.

  
An amused laugh came from the scrawny boy as he rose to his feet. “I’d like to see you try.”

  
Susie scoffed and gesticulated wildly as she spoke in an amused tone. “Hah! What is your old man? Nine feet tall? Two big horns coming off his head like the devil? Arms as thick as my torso?” 

  
Kris nodded “Yeah actually.”

  
The prideful teenager paused for a moment at that, before looking at Kris with raised eyebrows “Wait what?”

“Yeah. Here, I’ll show you a picture of em on my phone.” After digging through his pocket, Kris retrieved his dingy old phone and turned it to Susie. Showing off a picture of the family before the divorce.

“Dannnng.” Susie whistled as she stared at the behemoth size goat. “Your dad’s huuuge.”

  
“Huh. I guess he is.” Kris murmured, looking back at the picture. “Always seemed small. Gentle giant, I suppose.” He started to ramble, looking at his phone thoughtfully.

  
“So what’re you going to do for father's day with him?”

  
Those words pierced through Kris’s mind like lightning as he snapped his head up, and asked confusedly and surprised “What?”

“Father's day? It’s tomorrow?” Susie asked, a raised eyebrow and amused smirk on her face.

“Oh. Shit.”

  
Susie chuckled and patted the slightly panicking human’s back. “Heh, best start thinking up a gift or something. Ya wanna stop by sans’ for a card and then on over to the diner for a bite?”

  
“...Alright.” Kris slowly nodded, before sighing and shrugging it off.

  
“Alright let's get goin wimp.” Susie declared as she started to walk towards town.

“Shut it Miss Beef… Wait does dragon meat have a name?” Kris pondered as he followed side by side with his friend. Birds softly calling overhead.

  
-

  
Asgore wiped his sweat off his brow as he stood up from watering one of the interior flowerbeds, and cracked his back as he stretched out. “Ah… Getting old.” He grumbled to himself with a morose grin.

  
The door opened with a slight squeak. Asgore turned around and greeted the customer. “Oh! Welcome!” He paused for a moment, then his face lit up as he recognized who had come into the store. “Oh! Kris! It’s nice to see you!”. Asgore walked rapidly towards Kris, opening his arms wide before halting himself at the last second. “Ah... That’s right. You don’t like that type of hug.”

“Hey, Dad. it’s fine. Go ahead.” Kris said after a moment’s pause. A twinge of nervous acceptance underlying his offer.

  
“Huh?” Asgore stuttered, a look of surprised confusion crossing his face for a moment, before shifting into one of apprehensive happiness as he wrapped his adoptive son in a bone-crushing hug. Letting him go after a moment, not wanting to choke the human. 

  
After giving him a moment to catch his breath, he queried. “So, what’s the occasion, Kris?” 

  
“It’s father’s day y’know.” Kris stated with a surprised raised eyebrow, causing Asgore to slightly blush. 

  
“Oh! I appear to have forgotten... Well, it’s very nice of you to visit Kris. Are you going to stay for long?” The lonesome father asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“About that…” Kris started nervously, causing his father's expression to start to droop. “...I was wondering if we could go fishing. On the boat you and Rudy share.”

  
Asgore’s expression paused for a moment, surprised by his son’s words. Before breaking into a toothy smile as bright as the sun and exclaimed in a deep and vigorous voice. “Oh! Of course Kris! Just give me a second to get the things from upstairs!” The joyful father scrambled upstairs rapidly, as though if he took too long Kris would change his mind. The human smiled at his father’s joyful energy for a moment, before looking around the storefront. It looked as well-kempt as ever, the natural floral scent teasing Kris’ nose. The desk was slightly less organized but still clean. However, a speck of white he saw from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

‘A letter?’ Kris asked himself as he leaned over the paper, curiously reading it.

  
Asgore nearly ripped his closet door off its hinges as he threw it open. Scrambling for the tackle box, fishing hat, jacket, and rods. As he gathered the items he couldn’t help but feel… confused. Sad as it may be, Asgore couldn’t refute that Kris hadn’t shown that much motivation to hang out with him for a while. Or do much of anything… Now he was being so proactive. There has to be a reason. Right? He sighed and drove the thoughts to the back of his mind.

  
‘I’ll keep an eye on him. But I don’t want to ruin the mood by confronting him about it.’

  
Asgore rubbed his hand over his eyes, then cracked his neck in an attempt to refresh himself. He rushed back downstairs. “Kris! I’m ready to go!”

  
Kris jumped slightly. Quickly shuffling away from the counter, he nodded at his father.

“Alright. Lead the way.”

  
As the two settled into the worn truck, Asgore inserted a country CD into the stereo and began an attempt at small talk. “So how is school going Kris?”

  
The music started to echo throughout the vehicle as the two started to chat.

  
Oh, the year was 1778

How I wish I was in Sherbrooke nowww!

  
“It’s… good!” Kris said, incapable of letting a small goofy grin spread across his face.

  
The old goat noticed the small grin spreading, and asked curiously. “Oh? That’s good to hear! Something, in particular, seems to have gotten your spirits up! What is it?”

  
Now I’m a broken man on a Halifax pier

The last of Barret’s privateerssss

  
The teenager turned his head out of the window a small embarrassed flush coloring his cheeks. A moment of expectant silence passed before Kris spoke in a flustered voice. “I uh… I made a friend.”

  
“Really? That’s great news! Who are they? Rudy’s daughter? I know the two of you drifted apart a while back, so it would be nice to hear if you became friends again.” Asgore rambled. Eyes glinting with memories of days long gone by.

  
“No actually. It’s someone new.” Kris said, a hint of tenseness underlying it.

  
God damn them all!

I was told we’d cruise the seas for American gold!

  
The tenseness completely flew over the old goat’s head though and he continued excitedly and joyfully. “Oh? Who? Or do you want me to keep guessing?”

  
The human rolled his eyes and teased his father. “Hah. I don’t think you can even remember the names of half of my classmates, you old man.”

  
When a bloody great Yankee hove in sight  
With our cracked four powders we made to fight!

  
Asgore scoffed and said in as offended a tone as he could muster. “Of course I remember them all! There’s Billy Bob, Dale, Johnny McJohnny, Cleetus, uh… That’s all of em, right?” he asked, with an amused glint in his eye. 

  
Kris giggled lightly, rolling his eyes.“Sure, dad.” 

  
Asgore let out an exasperated sigh and asked “Ah I give up. Who is it?” Glancing over at his son, the previous tension all but dissipated.

  
Our cracked four pounders made an awful din

But with one fat ball, the Yank stove us in

  
Kris averted his face again, blush returning “A girl named Susie.” he said quietly and nervously.

  
Asgore whistled as he turned the car into the pier parking lot, “A girl eh? Well if you ever want some love advice from your old man, I am more than happy to teach ya a thing or two. It’s a wonderful thing, love is.”

It’s been 6 years since we sailed away

And I just made Halifax yesterday!

  
“Daaaaaad.” Kris groaned, his blush flaring. Causing the mischievous goat to chuckle in amusement as he shut off the music.

“All I’m saying Kris, is that you can take all the flowers out of my shop for her if you want.” He said as he tussled Kris’ hair, earning him a wimpy punch in the shoulder. He stepped out of the car freezing mid-stretch as he heard Kris mutter a single word under his breath. 

  
‘Maybe.’

  
Asgore’s smile spread even further on his bearded face, relaxing, he took a deep breath. Letting the soggy smell in the air fill his nostrils. He called out to his son teasingly.

“You ready to catch a big one for your girlfriend Kris?”

“Where’s the boat.” The teenage lad muttered, stubbornly ignoring his father’s joking.

  
After the two had retrieved the small boat from its mooring, they set off. Kris donning a lifejacket and Asgore’s fishing hat. Asgore’s smile challenged the sun in brightness as he started to prepare his rod while the boat drifted off into deeper waters. All the while he continued to inquire about his son’s new friend.

“So, what’s Susie like?” he asked as he started to bait a hook with a squirming worm. 

  
“Uh… like what? That’s sorta a broad question.” Kris fumbled nervously with his own bait at the question.

  
“Well, is she nice?” Asgore started with a question he figured was safe.

  
A moment of silence stretched between the two, and Asgore sent Kris a sideways glance that the boy refused to meet.

  
“Well-” The father started to say before his son swiftly interrupted him. “She’s nice once you get to know her.”

  
A moment of silence stretched between the two as the father stared worriedly at his son, who refused to meet his gaze.

  
“I see...” Asgore mumbled, eyes resting on Kris for another moment before returning to the hook. “She is nice to you. Right?” He asked in concern.

“Yeah,” Kris confirmed without missing a beat, letting Asgore ease the tension in his shoulders slightly.

Another awkward silence started to stretch between the two. With both unsure of how to proceed. Eventually, Asgore asked another question. “So… uh... How did you two meet?” 

  
The human took a moment to respond. “Erm… We were assigned to a project together, and we just got to talking.” Kris said, still avoiding eye contact as he busied himself with inspecting the baited hook. “Then we just… started hanging out.”

  
“And what do you two do when hanging out?” Asgore continued, desperate for a way out of the awkward silence. 

Kris started to speak again, slowly loosening the tension and a small unconscious grin started to spread on his features. “Well not like there’s much to do in this small town heh. We just hang around in the woods, eat at the diner every now and then, and that’s that.”

Asgore’s smile returned to his face as he chuckled and spoke in a thoughtful tone. “Hohohoho there really isn’t anything interesting going on around here for you youngsters eh? Well, do you think she would enjoy fishing? I can talk things over with Rudy and I’m sure if I taught you how to drive this old rust bucket you’ll be able to borrow it.” He suggested, giving the boat a steady slap.

  
The human thought for a moment, before slowly starting to nod. “I... think she actually would. Thanks, dad.”

  
“No problem. Just don’t sink!” He said with a chuckle.

  
As a comfortable silence started to settle in, the boat reached a stop, and the two started to cast their lines and began to wait in the midday sun, Asgore yawned and stretched his limbs, the sunlight dancing across his fur, alongside the soft swaying of the boat and the lake’s beauty was starting to make him drowsy. Wanting to savor every moment, he started to talk, partly to keep himself awake and partly to glean more information.

“Hey, Kris.”

  
“Hm?” Kris murmured, keeping his eyes on the lake where his bobber was slightly swaying in the water.

“What type of monster is she?”

  
“Oh, she’s a dragon.”

“Like the family, we saw in the diner back in the day? Or…?” Asgore murmured, scratching at his beard absentmindedly.

Kris elaborated, eyes starting to slightly glint. “She’s more… like you and me I suppose. She has purple scales, and has a lot of messy brown hair on her head.”

The goat chuckled and commented “So she’s you if you were a monster? Minus the purple.”

  
Kris lightly chuckled “Hah. Nah. She’s a whole lot stronger than I am.”

“Oh ho?”

“Yeah, she’s really strong. She can probably pick me up in one hand.” 

  
“That is very strong indeed. What’s her personality like?” Asgore asked cautiously, wanting to ease his worries regarding the earlier incident. 

  
After contemplating for another moment, Kris replied with a low fascinated voice. “She’s… interesting. Really interesting. On the outside she’s tough and rough, but once you look past that there’s just someone that’s… really sweet and cool.” He slowly became more and more animated as he talked, a blush taking root and a glint in his eyes growing ever brighter.

Asgore grinned in amusement as Kris started to gush. Humming quietly to himself, he leaned back as the torrent continued, half-listening, half relaxing.

  
“So yeah! She’s actually very considerate, she just doesn’t like other people. I really enjoy spending time with h--Woah!” 

  
Asgore turned his head away from the lake and saw Kris’ fishing rod bending as the small human desperately held onto the handle. Seeing his son struggle, The large goat set his rod down and reached over to grab Kris by the waist, just as Kris lost his footing and fell forward toward the water.

“Woah there!” He shouted as he pulled Kris back into the boat.

Noting that Kris still had the rod in his hands, Asgore encouraged “You got em Kris!” as his eyes darted across the water, searching for the prize Kris had hooked. Kris yanked his arms back, before being yanked forward, stopped from tipping over by Asgore’s grip. This scene repeated itself again and again. However, every time the return yank was a bit weaker than before. Soon enough, no response came and Kris started to reel it in. Asgore grinned in pride as a massive twitching bass started to surface. As it reached the edge of the boat, Kris grabbed the line and hauled it in. Displaying it with a proud smile on his face. Asgore beamed as he reached into his pocket and retrieved his old phone, taking a picture of Kris displaying his catch.

  
“Alright. Put it in the fish box. I’ll grill it up later.” 

  
Kris nodded, a hungry glint in his eye as he closed the lid.

  
“Ready for another go?”

“Yup.” The human confirmed as he baited his hook again, and cast it out.

  
-

  
Birdsong fluttered throughout the lakeside as Asgore inspected the contents of the fish box.

“I think that’s enough for today.” Half a dozen good-sized bass lying within, the smell whetting both of the fishermen's’ appetites.

“Yeah.” Kris said, stretching his back and yawning. He took a deep breath of the air, eyes focusing as

“Hey dad?” he asked. A nervous and shaky twinge to his voice.

“Yeah?” Asgore asked, turning to face Kris, his jolly and contented expression slightly curbed by a hint of worry at the nervousness.

  
“Are you… uh… hm…” Kris started, stumbling over his words and scratching the back of his neck as he paused and eventually said clearly. “Are you… okay?”

  
“Huh? I… I am I suppose? I mean I enjoyed our day out together, but I don’t see why you would think I’m not..?” The father asked his son with a raised set of eyebrows, confused.

  
Kris took a deep breath and looked up at his father. “Dad.”

  
“Yeah…?”

  
“I’m not blind.”

  
“Wha?”

  
“You’ve been missing your rent, and you’re about to be kicked out.” Kris said, tiredly and pointedly at his father. Who remained silent, averting his eyes guiltily.

  
“Ah… that’s… not something you need to worry about son. Your old man is handling it.”

  
“No, you aren’t!” Kris shouted, hitting his fist on the boat. “I saw the letter on your desk! You have one month left to make a payment! You’re lucky that the landlord is so generous to you!” Kris yelled out. Asgore merely looked sadly into the waters. Not being able to respond.

  
Kris, breathing heavily wiped off his brow and leaned back, speaking again in a shaky voice.

  
“D-dad.”

  
Asgore looked at his son, a defeated expression on his face, turning into one of surprise as Kris lunged at him. Arms attempting to wrap around him as Kris buried his face into his father's chest.

“P-please take care of yourself. I want you to be happy. You’ve always been like this. Always trying to make sure everyone else is happy, even if it hurts you. Just… please. Take care of yourself. If you don’t want to do that for your sake, do it for mine. For Asriel’s.”  
Asgore paused for a moment, and slowly wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him closer, before speaking.

  
“I… I see… I didn’t know you were so worried about me son.”

  
“Of course I’m worried. You’re my dad for angel’s sake.” Kris muttered

  
“Well… Alright, son. I’ll try. For you.”

  
“No more giving out flowers for free.”

  
“Alright.”

  
The two remained like that for a bit longer, embracing and listening to the soft lapping of the waves against the boat. Soon, Kris backed off and wiped away the tears and snot that had come out. 

  
“Sorry, Kris.” Asgore offered. 

  
“It’s fine. You better have meant what you said though, else I’ll have to come beat you up with words until you do.”

Asgore chuckled “I’m sure you will… and Kris. I want to ask you something.”

  
“Hmm?”

“What’s happened to you? The Kris I knew was a little sweet and shy boy, that I thought was a lot like me. But now that I’m looking at ya, you’re just a little sweet and not so shy man, who reminds me a lot of your mother.”

  
Kris gave a small smirk at the small joke as he rested his eyes on the horizon again. “I’m not sure. I guess I just feel… confident. Strong...Like life has a lot more color than before.”

  
Asgore smirked knowingly as he prepared to rev the boat, and suggested. “Why don’t ya ask your girlfriend to come over for dinner? I don’t think we can eat all the fish by ourselves.”

  
“Dad…” the blushing human sighed as he punched his father’s shoulder. 

  
“Oof, you got me!” Asgore fake whined as he rubbed his shoulder.

  
-

Susie was awoken by her phone beeping at her angrily. She yawned and stretched as she reached over to see what it was angry about.

  
“Kris texted me a picture? Huh.” Susie mumbled as she opened it up, revealing the human lad proudly holding up a large bass, alongside with a text 

  
‘Wanna come eat some fish? Dad’s gonna grill em when we get to shore.”

‘Sure. Already gave my dad his card, so I’m free to steal all your fish.’

  
‘Lol, I’ll kick your ass if you touch my food.’

  
‘Just like how you kicked my ass yesterday, wimp?’

  
‘Shut it miss beef.’

  
‘Heh. Where ya gonna grill it at?’

  
‘Near the benches near the lake.’

  
‘Alright. See ya there.’

  
Susie grinned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she threw her legs off the side of her bed and started the journey to the lake. Before she left her front door, however, a deep voice rumbled from the living room.

  
“Ey, where ya goin?”

  
Susie looked over her shoulder and saw her father sitting on the raggedy couch, one eye on her the other on the TV.

“A friend invited me to dinner.” She explained with a shrug.

Her father took a sip from his beer bottle and turned his gaze back onto the TV as he nonchalantly asked.

  
“That Kris boy?”

  
Susie tiredly sighed, anticipating what was coming next.

“Yeah. He and his father are gonna grill some fish they caught.”

  
The old dragon nodded appreciatively and said with a smile in his voice.

“Sounds like a good lad, have fun with your boyfriend.”

“Shut it pops.”  
The blushing young dragon shut the door as her father cackled to himself.

  
-

Susie sniffed the air as she strolled past the flower shop, smelling smoke, frying oil, and fish. Her mouth started to salivate as she rounded the corner of a treeline and saw the source of the delectable smell. A smoking grill sat next to the two benches, seated at one was Kris, currently cleaning out the guts of a fish and putting them into the tackle box. Currently manning the grill was the largest monster Susie has ever seen. A towering mound of white fur, muscle, and horns. But one thing stood out among everything else.

‘A pink floral shirt? Really?’

  
“Oh! Hey Susie!” Kris called out with a smile, waving a gristle adorned hand at her. “Fish is still being cooked, but it’ll be done soon.” 

  
“Heya Kris.” Susie greeted back. The giant perked up at hearing her voice, wiped his hands on his apron, shut the grill, and turned around.

  
‘Best Bleatin Cook’. Sweet lord. Susie thought, barely refraining from openly guffawing.

  
“Ah! Howdy! Susie right?” 

  
“Yeah. Nice to meet you Mr. Dreemurr.” She nodded, slightly intimidated by the sheer size of the man.

“Just call me Asgore.” He affirmed as he reached out a hand to shake. Susie somewhat nervously gripped his hand as best she could with how dwarfed her hand was, and gave a solid shake.

  
“Kris has been talking about you all day, so it’s nice to put a face with what he was saying.” Asgore said with a sly glance at the flustered Kris. A blush dusted Susie’s face as she retracted her hand, causing the goat to erupt in a hearty chuckle.

  
“Well. Just take a seat, food will be ready soon.”

  
“Alright.” She nodded as she took a seat next to Kris.

“Ya know how to gut a fish?” He asked as he put the fish he was working in a pile of prepared fish. 

  
“Nope.”

  
He offered the knife and the bowl of fish offal. “Ya wanna learn how?”

Asgore warmly smiled as Kris guided Susie through the steps of cleaning a fish, a process that Asriel had done with him in the past, who in turn was taught by himself. He kept an eye on the grill, and the other on the two youngsters. He grinned to himself as he noticed a slight blush crossing both of their faces whenever Kris adjusted Susie’s hands while she attempted to clean it herself. 

  
‘Oh to be young.’ Asgore fondly thought as he closed his eyes and attempted to sense Susie’s magic… 

Shaky, nervous, eager, happy. Asgore opened his eyes and checked the grill, all the while grinning broadly. 

  
“Hey, kids. The food’s ready!” He called out, causing the two to snap to attention as they both hungrily stared at the plate that Asgore was stacking the grilled Bass on. Asgore carried the plate as Kris shoved the fish that Susie was cleaning to the side, and set it in front of the two.

  
“Eat up kids. I’ll finish cleaning the fish and I’ll grill my own in a bit.”

  
The two hooligans scrambled to get the first bite from the plate, shoving and fighting the other for every small scrap of fish. Asgore stared in astonishment as the plate of fish disappeared before his eyes. All the fish vanishing into the two insatiable black holes that were the teenagers’ stomachs.

  
“G-Golly! You two must’ve been starving!” 

  
All that he got in response was a satisfied burp from each of them and a shared grin. 

  
After the third fish. The two started to slow down their pace, and chatter started to echo across the small clearing. 

“This is some really good fish Mister Asgore.” Susie spoke through a mouthful of food as Asgore was busying himself grilling another plate of fish. 

  
“Just Asgore is fine, Susie. But I’m glad you enjoy it!”

  
“Alright, Asgore.”

  
“By the way Susie.”

“Yeah?”

  
“Do you have any interest in fishing?”

  
“I suppose so. Never really considered it before.”

  
Asgore smirked slightly and elaborated. “Well, me and Kris were talking, and if you two wanted-” 

“Ya want me to teach you how to fish someday?” Kris interrupted, beaming warmly at Susie.

  
“Sure. As long as I get to eat what I catch.” Susie said with a toothful smile. 

  
They continued to banter and chat as the sun basked them in its warm glow.

  
“Oh yeah! Asgore! How did you like Kris’ card? I helped him pick it out!”

  
The human froze for a moment, before gently setting down the piece of fish impaled on his fork, and putting his head into his hands as he groaned.

“I forgot to give it to him.”

  
“Really dude?”

“...Yeah.”

Kris reached into his pocket and retrieved a fairly plain card. Asgore chuckled as Kris handed it to him. The outer cover being a single orchid… and the words “I’m proud to be y’orchid” below it.

Asgore’s laughter echoed throughout the woods as he ruffled a grinning Kris’ hair energetically. 

  
Kris motioned for his father to open it up and read it.

  
‘Dad. I hope you’ve had a good father’s day. Hope we’ve talked about the thing I wanted to. Have a good one! Also, Susie says hi.’

  
The father grinned amusedly at the bluntness of the message and patted Kris’ head one more time before talking.

  
“Thank you, Kris. I really appreciate it... I... really do. Let’s get back to eating yeah?” The touched goat said, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

“Yeah!” Kris said as he brushed his hair with his fingers.

“Yea!” Susie said with a mouth full of food

As the three socialized, the sun continued its inexorable trek out of sight, and the natural sunlight started to dim. Upon noticing the hour, Asgore put an end to the festivities by speaking up.

  
“Ah, it’s getting late. Kris, you better get going home. Your mother will have my hide if you wait any longer.”  
Kris checked at the time on his phone and shrugged.

“Alright. I’ll help you clean everything up.”

  
“No, no. I’ve got it. I don’t want Tori to worry.”

Kris eyed his father after the somewhat hasty response, but he acquiesced, before he turned to leave he walked up to his father and gave him a hug. Asgore softly smiled and ruffled Kris’ hair with one of his massive hands.

  
“See ya dad! See ya, Susie!”

  
Asgore waved to Kris as he started to jog off towards home. Susie stood up from the table, and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, spoke awkwardly.

  
“I uh. Better get going as well.”

  
“Oh! Of course! But before you do, can you wait a minute? I want to talk to you about something.”

  
Susie nodded slowly, eyes glancing over the Monster’s large horns. Asgore spoke softly, staring at the spot that Kris left from.

  
“You’ve… been a great help, Susie.”

  
“... Help with what?”

  
Asgore continued to stare into the distance, back turned on Susie as he spoke with… an odd twinge in his voice that Susie couldn’t at first place what exactly it was.

  
“I… Haven’t seen Kris this happy since… I and Tori divorced. When Asriel left for college he… Wasn’t doing well. I tried to be there for him… but nothing I did seemed to help. Then one day… he just walked on into my shop and was… smiling. Then today, he came on in and asked to go fishing with me. I was honestly confused at first… then he started to talk about how he made a new friend.”

  
Asgore turned around to face Susie, who was nervously shifting back and forth, a small blush dusting her cheeks. She froze for a moment as she saw his eyes and the tears that were forming in them.

  
“He had so much to say about you. A lot of good things. He… really cares about you.”

Susie’s blush intensified for a moment as she broke the gaze and looked at the dirty ground.

“I… guess I care about him a lot too.”

Asgore chuckled before continuing, with a hint of returning calmness.

“But that’s not what I wanted to say.”

Susie glanced up at him, and remade eye contact, but only saw Asgore bow his head lightly as he finished.

“I… want to thank you. For making my son happy again.”

  
The goat dad looked up once more, a goofy smile on his face. Susie returned a smile, feeling happy that she meant so much to Kris, the person that reached out a hand for her despite knowing full well her past.

  
“Just returning the favor gramps.”

  
Asgore laughed heartily and wiped a tear from his eye as his emotions simmered down. “Well. Angel permit, you two continue to make each other happy for a looong time.” He said, accenting the end with a knowing wink. Causing Susie to groan, yet still blushing. Causing Asgore to grin in amusement.

  
“Anyways Susie. Head on home. I’ll clean up here.” He said as he turned towards the messy tables with a thoughtful expression on his face.

As Susie turned and walked into the distance, Asgore mumbled.  
“How did those two eat so much?”

  
-

  
Asgore smiled welcomingly from across the counter as the customer picked through the selection of flowers. The specific customer was one that regularly visited his shop, often walking out with a good selection of flowers, and often not paying anything.

  
They picked out a sizable premade bouquet of luscious flowers, before walking daintily to the counter and speaking in a friendly voice.

  
“Oh, these flowers are absolutely lovely Asgore! You’ve really outdone yourself as always! But… I don’t have enough money on me at the moment to pay for it… How about this? I get paid next week, and I’ll pay you back? Hmm? How does that sound?” The customer added with a flutter of her eyelashes.

Asgore spoke softly and kindly, wearing a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“I am sorry, but I cannot allow that.”

“Wonderful! I’ll just be… wait what?”

“If you cannot pay for them at the moment, I must ask you to select another bouquet, I’ll return these to where they were placed later.” He said as he gently took the bouquet and set it aside on the counter. Grinning with a steely determination in his eyes.


End file.
